Saving You
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: Danny's dead, Sam's left by herself, and she's going to extreme measures. We know she'll go the distance, but exactly how far will she have to go to save him? And will it be worth it? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Danny Phantom.

Prologue.

-------------------

It's been one month since Danny died. Everything is in complete chaos. Ghosts took the oppurtunity to take over Amity Park.

Valerie and Danny's parents have been captured, along with one person from every house as a sacrifice.

I miss my father.

I won't let them get away with this.

The friggin' ghosts even locked away the ghosts that may possibly turn against the majority. I mean, the good ghosts and the one's who had a problem with it, like Dairy King, Wulf, Poindexter, Kitty, Johnny 13, Vlad... There were so many more.

Nobody knows where Clockwork is.

I have to do something.

They killed Danny.

They took my Dad.

But what can I do?

I'm just a fourteen-year-old-girl, driven mad by the loss of her love. Sure, I still see -or rather, saw- his ghost half floating around, saving the town at first. Except it wasn't his ghost _half _anymore, was it? 100 Percent ghost.

And they captured him too! His ghost...whole...is locked somewhere in a hidden part of the ghost zone, along the others.

I need to do something. But again I ask, what?

Sam walked up to the Fenton household and shoved open the door, knowing that somewhere upstairs Jazz was crying over the loss of her entire family. She knew what she could do; the real question was...would she? The now-even-more-goth-than-ever girl trudged down the stairs to the lab, and walked straight to the shut off ghost portal.

Hesitant, she glanced inside to find lots of wires, metal, and two buttons labelled 'ON' and 'OFF'.

Drawing in a deep breath, Sam made a decision.

She would.

--------------

Pleesh review. I'll put up the next chapter in a week or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about how long this took, I think I might have said I was gonna update it like...two months ago. LOL. But yeah. I didn't. Now I am. Pretty easily, too, since I already had it uploaded. God I'm a ditz. :)

-------------------------------------------

Sam walked straight forward and pressed the button labelled 'ON'. She scrunched her eyes and bit her lower lip, praying it would work.

_There's no reason why it shouldn't; it worked for Danny twice..._

Within few seconds, a bright green light filled the Ghost Portal, thus surrounding Sam. She could feel something in her body changing drastically; It felt like her insides were melting into a puddle and then freezing. The black haired teen started screaming at the top of her lungs, even though she didn't feel any pain. She felt so...stretched...torn..._different_.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to find nothing but green light. To some point, she was relieved, but it also worried her.

Is this what it was like for Danny? She wondered. Sam was the type of girl that rarely ever showed that she was scared, but she had not been fully prepared for what was happening. One amythest ring materialized at her waist, then split into two; One slowly travelling up and the other travelling down. Though Sam knew this would happen, she felt a sudden urge to throw up. Too much change, too little time. A thought occured to her: _I shouldn't have done that._

All of a sudden, it felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders, and for the first time in a month the goth was actually happy...and she had no idea why.

No...You can't be happy right now...stay focused! No matter how hard she tried not to be, she was, indeed, cheerful and energized...while at the same time, sub-consciosly, she felt terrified and alert. She shouldn't be feeling like this; She just knew it. There was something wrong about it.

Sam surveryed her surroundings for any signs that the green mist would dissapear anytime soon. She found a small opening that was growing larger by the second.

When the green was gone, she was left standing ouside the Ghost Portal. Feeling heavy and weak all of a sudden, Sam dropped to her knees. Pain rippled through her. She noticed that she was back to normal and drew in a long, shaky breath. Everything started going dim and the last things she remembered were the cold metal of the floor and hearing light footsteps sprinting down the stairs.

----------

Details coming soon. I swear. I have like, the next three chapters written (as they have been for the last year...lol!!) and how she looks, what's going on, why she did it...everything will unravel eventually.


End file.
